


How Ritsuka Met Raven

by RitsukaRiotcore



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Original Character(s), Originally Posted Elsewhere, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RitsukaRiotcore/pseuds/RitsukaRiotcore
Summary: This chapter isn't lewd or long as the previous one, as this one is focused on how Ritsuka left home because of both Ritsuko and Auroura and how he came to live with Raven.Follow up and prequel to Nikki's Birthday Surprise.Again: some dialogue and character names may have been changed from the original upload to Pixiv in 2015.





	How Ritsuka Met Raven

A nude Nikki sat up in bed, let out a long yawn, and looked at the time. It was 6:00 am. She looked at her new young love and thought back to the one sided fuck session they had last night. She got out of bed, took a shower got dressed, and quickly went to the kitchen to make breakfast for her and Ritsuka. She opened the cabinet to get pancake mix and then the refrigerator and got out several eggs to make pancakes. Twenty minutes later she went to the room to wake Ritsuka up for school. 

“Ritsuka, wake up.”, she said in a very motherly voice turning on the lights. Ritsuka quickly pulled the covers over his face. “Ugh….five more minutes, Nikki,” he groaned. “Come on, Ritsuka. Get out of bed, I made pancakes.” Hearing the word “pancakes”, he quickly got out of bed, and headed straight to the kitchen. 

He sat down at the table, in front of the delicious stack of pancakes and began to eat. Nikki joined him a few minutes later and sat right to him, like the previous night. “Ritsuka, did you enjoy our little “session” last night?”, she asked. “You came off as bit…controlling, but I enjoyed it”, he replied, remembering how Nikki rode his cock like a woman possessed. “That’s good.”, she said with joy in her voice. 

Ritsuka finished eating and placed his plate in the sink. He went into the room and picked out an outfit for school. He took a quick shower and got dressed. He grabbed his bag and sat down on the couch. He noticed that Vicki wasn’t lying on the other couch. ‘She must be in her room or at work. Surprised she slept through Nikki and I having sex.’, he thought, recalling how loud Nikki was moaning. “Are you ready?”, Nikki asked grabbing her car keys. “Yea, I’m ready.”, he said. 

The two left the house, got into the car and drove off to Ritsuka’s school . “Ritsuka, how did you come to live with my older sister?”, Nikki asked while driving. “Well, you’d think it’s kinda weird and/or doesn‘t make any sense.”, Ritsuka replied. “Come on, hun. Mama won’t judge you.”, she said. “Fine.”, he said. 

~One year ago: Ritsuka‘s 15th birthday~

“Mom, I’m home!” shouted Ritsuka, who was just getting out of school. “Mom?” he shouted. “I’m in here, Ritsuka.”, replied ‘Ritsuko’ from Ritsuka‘s room. ’She’s usually never in my room.’ he thought walking up the stairs to his room. He opened the door to his room and saw his ‘mother' sitting on his bed, in a pair of lacy underwea. “Mom, what are you doing in my room dressed like that?” Ritsuka asked. Getting off the bed and walking to her ‘son’, ‘Ritsuko’ replied in a lustful tone, “You’ve grown into a beautiful man. And I want your children.” “Have you lost your fucking mind, Mom?!” he shouted at her. 

“If you weren't her child, I would have sent you to the lust realm and broke you.”, ‘Ritsuko’ retorted with malicious intent in her voice and her skin becoming darker, as horns protruded from her head and a pointed tail running down her lower back. “Her child? Who the hell are you and what have you done with my mom?!”, Ritsuka yelled. “If you want to call me anything: call me Auroura. As for your mother, I’ve done nothing to her except help her realize the power she needs to smite her sworn enemy.”, the woman known as Auroura replied. “That still that doesn’t explain where she is.”, Ritsuka said calming down. Auroura replied, “ My apprentice is out traveling between this world and her home realm honing her true power. And she asked me to raise you while she's doing that.” 

“Home realm? You mean my mother isn’t human?” Ritsuka said. “Exactly, my little Ritsuka. Much like how you‘re not human: you‘re a half-demon. The product of a human male and your mother.”, Auroura replied. Ritsuka’s mind was going haywire trying to process Auroura‘s words and revelations about him and his heritage. “So…my little Ritsuka, are you gonna ravage me?” Auroura asked seductively, her black tail wriggling in hopeful anticipation of her apprentice's son losing his virginity to her. “I need some time to myself.”, Ritsuka said, with very mixed emotions in his words. 

‘I can’t believe this shit. My wonderful mother left me with a fake for the majority of my life while she’s fucking off between two different worlds”, Ritsuka thought as Auroura left the room closing the door behind her. ‘And on top of that she hid the fact that I’m a half-demon from me.’ He sighed, “Fucking hell. I’m sure Auroura’s gonna seduce me again or fuck me in my sleep. And I don’t want to deal with that.” 

‘Who can I stay with? I know that probably would take me in but I kinda don’t wanna be a burden on my friends’, he thought. But then he remembered an older woman who used to babysit him when he was younger. He remember how he would go over to her place and the two would always have fun together. ‘I think her name was Raven or something.’, Ritsuka thought. 'I’m quite sure she stays in the same place.’ 

Later that night, he wrote a note to Auroura and left it on his bed in case she would come back to his room. ‘I guess I should get packing’ Ritsuka thought to himself as he gathered several of his clothes and possessions and packed them into bags. He walked downstairs, placed his bags near the door, and went into the kitchen for a drink for his journey to Raven’s place. ‘I’m gonna miss this place.’ Ritsuka thought as he got teary-eyed and walked out the door one last time. 

Meanwhile, Auroura was thinking about how she may have went too far with Ritsuka. “Ritsuka, can we talk?”, she said knocking on Ritsuka’s door. No response. “Ritsuka?” she said with a hint of worry. No response again. She opened the door and noticed that Ritsuka wasn’t anywhere in sight. ‘Where could he have gone?‘, she thought. She looked around the entire room before noticing a note on his bed addressed to her. The note read; 

“Dear Auroura, 

By the time you see this note I will already be gone. I didn’t leave because of you (okay, part of it is because of you coming on to me.), but because of my mother running all over the place, hiding things, and using you to do her job of raising me. If you’re wondering where I am: I’m staying with Raven. Please do not come after me, or tell my mother where I am if she ever comes by. If she does ask about my whereabouts, tell her I’m out of town with my band .Thanks for everything throughout the years. I’m sure we’ll see each other again, and I may take you up on that offer of ravaging you. 

Love,  
Ritsuka” 

Auroura began to cry as she read the “Thanks for everything” part of Ritsuka’s note. While Auroura got emotional over Ritsuka’s note, he was almost to Raven’s house. ‘Yes, I’m almost there!’, he thought excitedly in his mind. He placed his bags on the porch and knocked on Raven’s door. “I’m coming”, shouted a woman’s voice from behind the door. “Who is it?”, asked the woman behind the door. ‘It’s Ritsuka.”, he said. A raven-haired woman with wide child bearing hips, her body dripping wet, wrapped in a towel opened the door. Looking at the boy, she noticed he was tired from walking and carrying his bags. “Come in, Ritsuka”, she said inviting him in. "Make yourself at home, while I go get dried off and into some clothes."

Raven came back dressed in a black sports bra and a pair of matching black Motorhead bootyshorts that showed off her impressively huge rear end, and sat next to Ritsuka. “What brings you to my place at this time of night?”, the curvaceous goth cougar asked. “Well, Raven.......”, he began. “It turns out the woman who raised me most of my life isn’t my mother and I need a place to stay for awhile.” Raven was confused by Ritsuka’s words. “Can you explain, Ritsuka?, Raven asked. 

He explained everything from Auroura attempting to have sex with him, to her not actually being his mother and Ritsuko being an absentee mother, him being a half-demon and him running away from home. Raven was shocked by everything Ritsuka told her. “I know it sounds made up, Raven but it’s the truth.”, Ritsuka said. “Ritsuka, I believe you. I thought there was something up with your mother when i first met her as well that Auroura woman when she dropped you off with me, I just couldn't put my finger on it at the time. You can stay with me as long as you like.”, the voluptuous cougar said, with a warm smile. His eyes lit up in joy and got up and hugged her. “Oh, thank you Raven.” he said hugging her. “You’re welcome, Ritsuka.” Raven replied, running her fingers through Ritsuka's hair. 

~present time~ 

“So you’re not actually human.” Nikki said after listening to Ritsuka’s story. “Yea, Nikki.”, replied Ritsuka, pausing before asking, "Does this affect anything between us?" Thinking about what almost transpired between her new found love and his imposter mother, she began to feel a little guilty about what she did to him. Putting those thoughts aside and shaking her head, Nikki replied "Not at all Ritsuka." Looking out the window, Nikki noticed that they were at Ritsuka’s school. “Well, we’re here, Ritsuka. Have a nice day at school, babe.”, she said giving him a deep passionate kiss on the lips. “Bye, Nikki. See ya later!” he said getting out of the car. "Bye, Ritsuka.", she said as she drove away from Ritsuka's school.


End file.
